Fiery Love, Lust and Passion Series
by Heart's Fate
Summary: A series of oneshots...It all started as lust after the biggest PPV in WWe history. But when things go to far will it all change? or will things stay the same? Especially when feelings become a factor.


**The First episode in the Firey Love, Lust and Passion series**

**Distribution**: Ask and you shall receive.

**Notes**: This is the first of a series of one shots that belong to my first series. I'm not exactly sure how many but for right now I'm aiming for five but that can change knowing my mind. You're being warned this is rated for detailed SEX! So turn back now if you don't like it. I'm warning you. Also to help you out. The main summary is for the overall series. The summary below is for the one-shot itself.

**Summary**: Starts on April 3, 2005. The night of Wrestlemania. Two unlikely roommates, learn that theirs more to life this Forbidden chocolate ice cream.

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of the recognizible characters.

* * *

**Sunday Night Heat**

Wrestlemania. The biggest Pay Per View in all of WWE history and tonight had been Wrestlemania 21. The matches were ones to remember. A former member of Evolution wanting to escape the shadow of his mentor. A Legend verses the all too cocky Legend Killer. Former best friends, who wanted to kill each other. Yeah, tonight had been very interesting.

But for Lita, that really didn't mean anything. She hadn't wrestled at Wrestlemania. Instead was at ringside as she watched the other spunky redhead try and hold her own against Women's Champion, Trish Stratus. A frown soon appeared on the redheads face as she thought of the blonde Canadian, who at one time been her best friend. Any further thoughts on the matter were cut short as the hotel room door opened.

"Damn am I happy!" A male voice exclaimed.

The redhead couldn't help but roll her eyes as she tried to focus on the television set she had put on minutes before. "Do you have to be so loud, Cena?"

The young man mocked her. "Uptight woman. Damn, can't ya congratulate me or somethin'? I just won my title match."

Lita shrugged as she looked over in his direction. John Cena stood in front of the still open hotel room. The WWE championship title on his shoulder. The West Newbury had a goofy smile on his face as he kicked closed the door and Lita couldn't fight the urge to shake her head at him.

"How the hell did I ever get stuck with you?" Lita asked before turning her attention back to the movie on TV.

Blue eyes rolled, "Ain't my fault ya forgot to book a room before comin' 'ere. Now is it?"

"No but it is your fault that you forgot to book a room before coming here."

"Whatever. Ya should just be happy that I was nice enough to let ya share the room wit' me so you wouldn't hafta go back wit' Kane."

The red head mumbled 'whatever' as John dropped the title on the little table in the hotel room. The man plopped down on the other bed and removed his sneakers. An eyebrow raising when he saw what the redheaded diva was watching.

"What the hell are ya watchin'?" John questioned.

"Cry-Baby." Came the simple reply from the redhead.

The new WWE champion shook his head and opened his mouth to comment about the lame movie when Lita cut him off.

"No one's asking you to sit here and watch it with me. Don't you have celebrating to go and do?" Lita waved him off. Her attention still on the TV.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" A glare was shot in his direction and John smiled innocently. "Not that it's any of your business but I am goin' out wit' Orton and some of the other guys. I just wanna take a shower."

Hazel eyes rolled, "You really don't have to tell me."

He bit back a smartass reply. John stood up from the bed he was occupying and made his way to his suitcase, rummaging through until he had gotten a clean shirt and jean shorts. The two articles of clothing being tossed on the bed before he turned back to his bag to grab a pair of boxers, his shampoo and conditioner. With those in hand, the dark haired superstar stood up and made his way to the bathroom nearly tripping over one of the diva's shoes as he walked pass the bed she was perched on.

**-X-**

A good ten minutes later, John stepped out of the shower. The young man reaching for one of the fluffy white towels in the bathroom to dry himself. With the task done quickly , he pulled his boxers on and exited the bathroom with the towel at hand. His reluctant partner for the evening still sat on her bed watching TV. However, he could easily see that she had changed positions as well as clothes while he had taken a shower. The redhead was currently lying on her stomach, her legs kicking in the air as she watched the movie. His eyes trailed over the diva's body. She looked quite comfortable in a pair of black track pants and a black sports bra. The newly crowned WWE champion unconsciously licked his lips as he took a step deeper into the room, towel drying his hair.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Lita mumbled. John's brow rose in question.

"What the hell are ya eating?"

The redhead in question glanced over her shoulder to where the dark haired man stood. A spoon in her mouth as she rose a brow at his current attire. Her hand reached up to take the spoon out of her mouth, slowly. The action catching the younger mans attention.

"Ice cream. Forbidden Chocolate to be more specific."

John nodded. "I see. There anymore?" He frowned when the redhead only shrugged and dipped the spoon back into the carton of ice cream in front of her.

The WWE champion walked around her bed to the other side of the room where the mini fridge was. He bent down to open it.

"Woman ya ate the last one."

"Oh well." Lita shot back. "Aren't you going out anyway? I'm sure your boys are gonna miss you dearly."

John mocked her as he closed the mini fridge. The towel held in both hands as he made his way over to the bed she occupied. He twisted the white towel in his hands, before he released it. A loud crack was heard followed by a yelp as one of the redheads' hands came to cover her stinging ass. The spoon dropped onto the bed as hazel eyes glared at the smirking brown haired Smackdown star, who held the towel innocently in his hand.

"You dirty little..."

He tsked, waving the abandoned spoon in front of her face. Ice cream in hand. "The little lady has to watch her language."

The frown on the redhead's face deepened when John took a healthy spoonful of the chocolate ice cream and ate it.

"Pig."

John stuck out his tongue. "Call me whateva ya want babe. But the ice creams mine now." He smirked before he plopped down on the other bed; his back pressed against the cold wood of the headboard, as he took another spoonful. Movement to his left caught his attention and he turned his head slightly to see the not so happy redhead standing beside the bed with her hands on her hips.

"Give me the ice cream Cena."

The man shook his head. "Go get your own."

"I have my own. You're eating it."

"To bad."

At that, Lita tried to reach for the aforementioned ice cream. The Smackdown! superstar held the object away from her, the diva leaning in more to retrieve the cold treat.

"I swear if you don't hand that to me right now I'm going to...What the hell are you staring at?" Lita trailed off as she looked down at the seated superstar. His eyes focused on the sight before him. Unknowingly, when the diva bent forward to make a grab for the ice cream carton she was giving the West Newbury native a rather nice view of her chest.

"Pervert." Lita grumbled, before standing straight her arms soon coming to wrap around her chest.

"Excuse me for being a guy." He mumbled as he took another spoonful.

However, before he could get the treat into his mouth, slim hands wrapped around his wrist, he rose a brow as she brought her head down to take the bite of ice cream only for him to move his hand quickly. The ice cream falling off the spoon and onto his chest.

"Ah shit! That's fuckin' cold."

Lita couldn't help but laugh as John swatted at the ice cream. "You're not going to get it off that way genius."

Her hand plucked the spoon out from his loosened grip and she took a spoonful and tilted the spoon so another scoop plopped onto his bare chest.

He hissed at the cold sensation. "What hell woman! That ain't getting it off."

Lita shrugged, putting the spoon on the nightstand. Her other hand coming up to pushing the ice cream around his chest. A smirk on her face as she watched John's expression.

"That's what you get for stealing my ice cream."

She patted his chest before removing her hand and languidly licking the first two fingers clean. The diva turned to return to her spot on the other bed, only for a hand to stop her. Lita quickly turned around to face the man. A wary expression on her face as she took in the smirk on his.

"What's your problem?"

"Just returnin' the favor."

Lita yelped in surprise as she felt a cold substance being slid just above the sports bra. Her mouth dropped open as the rest of the ice cream on the spoon was dropped between her breast.

"Y-you idiot. That's fucking cold." John shrugged as he held her in place. "Let me go so I can clean this up!"

John smirked. His blue darkening, "I can help ya with that..."

The diva's nose scrunched up. "You wouldn't dare."

The young man didn't answer as he stood up. The smirk never leaving his face as he brought the diva closer to him. His head soon dipping low enough to hover just above her chest. His tongue slipped out slowly running over the expense of her tanned skin. For the second time that night, Lita's mouth fell open. The diva too shocked to push him away as the Smackdown superstars tongue easily slid over her skin, licking up any and all traces of the chocolate ice cream.

"Ya know." She heard him mumbled before the dark haired lifted his head to look at her. His eyes clouded by lust. "If I really wanna clean ya up Imma need ya to take this off." He stated while slowly letting his right hand trail up her arm and his fingers slid under the strap of the sports bra.

Hazel eyes snapped up to meet his deep blue. "And what makes you think I'd take that off for you?"

Cena shrugged, a goofy smile soon appearing on his lips. His fingers playing with the strap of the black sports bra. He was actually quite surprised that she hadn't slapped him yet but hey whatever.

"Well I don't know maybe cause you think I'm good lookin'?" He offered.

Lita's head tilted to the side as she sarcastically said, "I'm so sure that's it."

John playfully pouted. "Aww now come on."

He slowly moved the strap down off her shoulder, his lips crashing down on hers before the diva could protest. He took a chance and slid his tongue between the redheads parted lips, surprised when her tongue brushed against his. Cena couldn't help the smirk that formed as their tongues soon fought for dominance. His other hand moved up and behind her neck. The hand playing with the bra strap soon slid down the length of her arm and brushed against her stomach. His hand sliding up her torso to the end of the sports bra. His fingers slid under the fabric and he pulled away from the diva's lips long enough to pull the article of clothing off. It was tossed behind him as he took a moment to look at her. Lita's lower lip was drawn into her mouth. John smiled, lightly brushing his fingers over her cheek before his eyes trailed further down and took in the sight of her now exposed chest.

"Beautiful." He whispered before capturing her lips again, pulling her closer.

The diva let out a muffled moan as John's hands were soon filled. His large hands were a lot softer then she could have ever imagined as they played over her. His lips left hers as he lowered her onto the bed, straddling her, being careful as to not crush with his larger form. Cena trailed butterfly kisses from the corners of her lips to her neck. The WWE champion nipping at the skin he found there, causing the diva to whimper. Leaving her neck, his tongue slid out over the cave between her breast. Lita arched against him as his tongue licked up the sticky substance. His tongue licking at the inside of her breast making sure to thoroughly clean the diva of the chocolate ice cream.

One of his hands slid up and down her body until it finally can to stop at the waistband of the track pants she wore. He playfully slipped his hand under the fabric and rubbed her. The diva's eyes closing shut at the sensation. John smirked as he trailed kisses to her nipple, the hardened flesh then being sucked into his mouth. His tongue lashing at it. The diva under him withered and arched against him, her hands coming up to his shoulders holding onto him for dear life.

Much to the diva's displeasure, John pulled away. His chin coming to rest on her stomach as he looked up at her. The diva trying to slow her breathing as his hand continued to rub her.

"You know I think we can find a better use for that chocolate" John smiled suggestively.

A small hand stopped his movements. "What do you have in mind?"

John smirked; "All depends on whether or not ya wanna play."

"I thought you were..."

"Nah, I'll just tell Orton I was really tired. So what do you say?"

Lita bit her lower lip as she thought about it. The sensible part of her was screaming for her to tell him no, after all she barely knew John Cena. But the other part of her told her that it had been a while since she'd be touched so softy. All thoughts were soon lost as John's hand soon began moving again. This time, however, he had moved aside her thong, his hand rubbing against her. The diva shuddered underneath him, gasping at the feeling.

John smirked as he leaned up and kissed her neck. "Is that a yes?"

Too concentrated on keeping her breathing regular, the diva nodded slowly, moaning as Cena slid a large finger into her. She arched against him as he found the perfect rhythm. He slipped another finger into her. Cena sucked and nipped at her neck, the diva tossing her head back against the pillow giving him more access as her hips began to follow the movement of his hand. Her hands dug into his shoulders as she bit down on her lower lip. When Lita clenched tightly around his fingers, John removed them. The diva staring up at him in confusion before she pouted.

"You're a tease." She said between breaths.

John shook his head. "Don't worry, I ain't gonna leave ya hanging like that." He stated as his hands traveled over the front of her body, resting at the top of her track pants. His fingers soon grasping the waistband and tugging the article down her legs and onto the floor. Her purple thong followed soon after. John sat up to look down at her. She looked beautiful with her redhead spread around her head, looking up at him with heavy lust laced hazel eyes as her chest rose and fell catching her breath.

"Beautiful." He repeated with a smile as the diva smiled lazily at him. Quickly, John got up off the bed full aware of the hazel eyes that were watching his every movement as he went to grab the pint of ice cream and the spoon that had been abandoned on the nightstand table. Looking into the container of ice cream John noted that the ice cream was starting to melt, he smiled. That was only going to make thing better.

"You were serious?" Lita voiced as she looked up at him warily.

John smirked, "Of course. I ain't the type to put out and not deliver. Just relax and enjoy the ride babe."

Still a bit uncertain, the diva watched as carefully placed the ice cream container on the bed beside her. His large hands rubbing between her thighs urging for her to open them wider. Lita complied and John smiled as he kneeled on the floor at the end of the bed, grabbing the ice cream and spoon once more. The redhead gasped at the feel of the cold substance against her thighs and then being spread to her womanhood.

Licking his lips, John put the ice cream container down before positioning himself between her legs. He pulled her down a bit, before his face gently rubbed against an uncovered part of her thigh. Cena's tongue sliding over the skin, licking the sweet chocolate ice cream from off her thighs. John urged her legs up to come over his shoulders before he indulged himself in her. The diva nearly screaming out as he slid his tongue inside of her. "Oh God! John." The woman whimpered.

The man certainly knew how to work his tongue. He lifted the diva's hips off the bed as he continued to work his tongue inside her. Lita clenched tightly to the sheets beneath her as her eyes screwed shut tightly. Her moans becoming louder and louder with each stroke. She cried out when his tongue found her core. Not being able to take anymore of the sensation the diva found her release when John's thumb brushed against her clit, her hands clenched tightly to the bed sheet as John licked up as much of the juices as he could before he pulled away. Lita breathed heavily as she closed her eyes trying to catch her breath.

As she laid down catching her breathe Lita felt the bed shift, John's body soon pressed against hers. She slowly turned so she was on her stomach and rested her head on his chest. One of his hands reached up to play with her hair.

"Ya know somethin'?" He said softly, hazel eyes lazily shifting to look up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Ya taste as sweet as chocolate." He licked his lips. The diva smiled before leaning up to capture his lips with hers, getting a taste of herself and the remnants of the chocolate ice cream on his tongue. She pulled away meeting his blue eyes, her hand brushing against his covered erection.

"I think I owe you something."

John made a confirming noise as she slid her hand under his boxers, his eyes nearly crossing when she touched him without the fabric. Lita smirked as she ran her other hand down his chest as she moved down his body. Her body shifting as she went to remove his boxers. The WWE champion watching her with great interest as the boxers were thrown aside. Cena hissed as her long fingers trailed over his hardened length, before grasping him. The redhead grabbed a hold of the spoon inside the ice cream. Drizzling some of the melting ice cream over John's cock. Once the spoon was tossed aside the diva licked at the tip before she slowly took him into her mouth.

"Oh shit." John ground out.

Lita moved her hot mouth over him, one of John's hands reaching down to thread through her hair. His breath became uneven as she worked over him. His head fell back as he groaned. Lita's tongue trailing over his length. The diva sucked and licked at him, his hand pushing her down a bit further on him. Lita nipped at the head of his shaft, causing the young man to crying out.

"John? Man are you ok!" A muffled voice from behind the closed door cried out as they knocked.

Blue eyes snapped to the closed door. John tried to regain control of his breathing.

"John? You in there?"

"O-orton... What the hell do ya want?" John managed to say.

"Well bro, you were kind of supposed to meet me a good ten minutes ago in the lobby. What the hell are you doing?"

John growled lowly. Lita's mouth still on him. He was not about to just stop this when he was so close but they couldn't keep going like this. Especially not with Randy at the door. But it felt so good.

"I...I ain't feeling good man." John ground out, clenching his teeth as Lita nipped at him again before he tried to manage another sentence. "I don't feel like going out."

Randy frowned, "Are you sure you're ok John? You sound like you're having a problem or something."

"Man...I'm fine!" John yelled. "Just go away."

"Not till you tell me what you're doing." Randy stated firmly.

John glared at the door, silently dooming his nosey friend to hell. His attention quickly fell on the diva, who had removed her mouth from his still erect member.

"I'll deal with this." She mumbled, licking her lips before she grabbed one of his shirts from his open suitcase and pulled it on. With the oversized shirt covering her, Lita made her way to the door and opened it enough so she could peak out and Randy couldn't peak in.

"John and I both want you to leave. Right now." She said before slamming the door shut in the young man's face.

Randy blinked in shock. His mouth dropped as he realized what had just happened. With a shake of his head, he left to tell the others that John was a bit preoccupied.

"Is he gone?" John asked as the diva approached, taking note that she was still in his shirt.

Lita nodded, slowly climbing onto the bed to continue what she had been doing before. John shook his head, pulling the diva up on top of him. Hazel eyes blinked in surprise as John quickly tore the shirt off her body.

"I want ya so bad right now." He mumbled before claiming her lips hungrily with his. The diva's arms wrapping around his neck as he licked at her lower lip her mouth opening in respond giving him entrance once more.

Cena's hands traveled down her back, his hands coming to rest on her waist to hold her in place. He looked up into her eyes waiting for her conformation, after receiving it the young man lowered her down onto him. The diva pulling back from his lips as she gasped at the feeling of him within her. John groaned his jaw set a moment as neither moved.

After regaining themselves, John arched himself inside her, giving her the feel of his full and long length. Lita drew her lower lip into her mouth as he pumped into her. Her hands rested on his well-sculpted chest, nails digging into the skin as she cried out. Her second orgasm for the evening. Breathing heavily, she didn't get the chance to even try and catch her breath as John flipped her onto her back. The diva arching up to meet his quick and hard thrusts.

Both panted, their bodies covered in sweat. Lita's hands clenched at John's shoulders as he quickens his pace. The diva finding it hard to match him but she managed nonetheless. Her hands traveled up to the back of his neck, pulling the champion down for a rather passionate kiss. Hungrily, John slid his tongue into her mouth, the two fighting for dominance.

Lita moaned loudly against his lips as one of his hands slid between their wet bodies to massage her breast. The other traveled down finding her. It wasn't long before Lita pulled anyway, crying out his name as she came. John groaned, moaning her name against her neck. Well-spent John collapsed on top of the diva to catch his breath. His head resting between her breast as they slowly regained themselves. Lita's hand reaching up to play with his short brown hair.

"Wow." Was all she gasped out.

John laughed, "Yeah wow."

Lita smiled down at him, "I never knew food could be used like that."

John smiled wickedly, "Babe I could show ya a lot of ways to play with your food."

Lita smiled weakly, "I'm show you could."

John nodded. Both silent for a moment.

"We both are going to need showers now." Lita commented.

"We can do that later. Too tired to move." John mumbled nuzzling her breast with his face before they went back to being used as a pillow. "We're gonna have to do this again sometime."

An melodic laugh escaped the diva, "Sure."

**End**


End file.
